Triptych
by alexb49
Summary: Zuko thinks he can handle being Firelord on his own. Jet and Sokka need to teach him that it doesn't have to be that way. Post Sozin's comet. Jet/Zuko/Sokka yaoi. Adult situations. Please read warnings in the author's note before proceeding.


Much thanks to avocado_love for the beta help. Any badness you see here is my fault. Reviews always appreciated, whether you liked it or not.

A/N: The pic that this fic is based on is listed in my profile. Thanks to the wonderful MTFY letting me use it for inspiration. I would recommend looking at it after reading.

WARNINGS: Some light rope play and some mild d/s mindfuckery. In addition, three hot boys get it on together. If any of this bothers you, I would recommend moving on.

_____________________________

Zuko was a third of the way through the second Six Harmonies Fist form before he faltered. He swore loudly as he retraced his steps. _Not so harmonious today. _ Zuko angrily scuffed his boot at the ground before making his way back to his office suite. He was too distracted to notice his staff flee before him.

It had been another difficult summer, his third as Fire Lord. They had been naïve children to think that everything would fall in place easily once his father had been defeated. There had been factions upon factions within the Fire Nation that hungered for war and challenged him, the usurper, at every turn.

Vultures from outside of the Nation were no better. They didn't wait long, trying to get revenge on a hundred-years' old enemy by destabilizing a new, untested ruler. Zuko didn't know how he would have gotten through that first year without his friends. Since then he had been avoiding calling on the power of the Avatar, if only to put an end to the whispers that he was too weak to govern on his own. Aang said he understood and had kept his distance.

Mai had stood by him for a while, but he hadn't made things easy for her. The fighting hadn't started until the start of this year. The dynamic between two headstrong, emotional cripples wasn't exactly a good basis for a long term relationship and he had unfairly began taking out his frustrations by baiting her, goading her into fighting back. One morning she declared she had had enough and was gone.

He had been alone for two months now. His letters to Iroh kept up the pretense that everything was fine. His uncle had sacrificed so much. Zuko couldn't bear to take Iroh's well deserved retirement away.

He had lived for so long without friends that he hadn't anticipated the pain of being on his own again, so he did what he always did. He pressed on.

Back in his office he tried to push his regrets aside as he flipped through a stack of scrolls. He paused when he caught sight of a familiar sigil. _Sokka _. A small bubble of an emotion he couldn't define caught in his throat.

It began

_Hey Jerk_

Zuko smiled to himself as he squinted to make out the next sentence. Sokka's penmanship was about as good as his drawing ability.

_Wanted to check in and see how my favorite Fire Lord was doing. It's kind of sad that I can't remember the I last time I wrote, but I moved back south I've been helping out Katara and my dad. It's kind of weird that the village is much bigger now compared to what I grew up with. Nowhere near as big as the North Pole but still. You should see it. Though I'm not sure how much sightseeing you did the last time you were here since you were kind of busy attacking it. _

_Things have finally settled__ so I've been doing some traveling. I'm writing from Ba Sing Se right now. You'll never guess who I bumped into! Jet! _

Zuko snorted at the mention of Jet. The last time he had seen the Earth Kingdom rebel was when the cocky bastard had broken into his palace bedroom, asking for some funds to support his band of fighters that were hunting down the remains of the Dai Li. He read on.

_I was wondering if you and Mai wouldn't mind some visitors. _

Zuko grimaced. He supposed there was no way for Sokka to know. He hadn't exactly been doing a stellar job of keeping in touch with his friends since Mai had left.

There was more to the letter. He gave himself a shake to clear his head and continued.

_Jet says he hasn't seen you in a while either and would be willing to come with. We can go hunting or something. Do some manly stuff. It'll be fun!_

_It would be good to see you. If you're not too busy that is._

_Sokka_

There was a little drawing included which Zuko thought looked like a tree filled mountain populated by midgets but realized it was not only by the hastily scrawled words 'New village!' with an arrow clarifying the whole thing.

_Gods_. His heart raced at the thought of a visit. This might be the exact distraction he needed. He set brush to vellum and composed his reply.

---------

A few weeks had passed since Zuko had received confirmation that his friends were making their way west to visit. He rubbed at the bridge of his nose wearily, not wanting to contemplate the pile of work he needed to complete prior to their arrival.

There was a commotion outside of his office. Zuko threw open the ornate door.

The night shift that was supposed to be guarding him was a burly trio of men who flinched at their Fire Lord's sudden appearance. They were busy.

He first noticed Jet, looking highly irritated, pinned against the wall with his arm twisted behind him by one guard. Zuko turned at the sounds of a scuffle behind him.

"Hey! Hands off the merchandise, Tin Can!" Sokka snarled at the much larger, heavily armored Imperial guardsman who had a handful of Sokka's tunic. They both looked up at Zuko's arrival, the guard tensing up while Sokka brightened with glee.

"Zuko!" Sokka jabbed the guard in the gap in armor by the armpit, getting the guard to release his tunic with an "Oof!" Zuko staggered back a few steps into his office under the weight of a very enthusiastic Water Tribe hug. He hid a small smile of affection in the crook of Sokka's neck.

They were still equal in height though they both had grown since the last time they saw each other. Sokka had filled in, no longer the lanky teen. He looked good. Great, in fact.

"Hey! Forgetting something?" complained Jet, face still pressed against the wall. Zuko waved the guards away. Jet jutted out his chin at the guard and brushed some imaginary dirt off of his shoulder. He broke out into a smirk and clasped forearms with Zuko.

Jet was still Jet. A little older, a little more muscled, even more impossibly handsome and just as much a conniving bastard.

"Sorry about the confusion." Zuko said apologetically. "I wasn't expecting you guys for another week at least."

"No worries!" Sokka punched Zuko in the shoulder then rubbed his hands together enthusiastically. "If you have roast duck, all will be forgiven!"

-----------

Zuko sighed. He was an idiot to think that a visit from these two would have been relaxing.

The following morning they had agreed to begin the day fishing. Jet had become bored quickly so he had convinced them all to hit the forests to hunt whitetail quail-deer.

Zuko realized that he preferred this. Fishing had been too sedate and seeing his friends in action felt more like old times. It was a pleasure to see Jet in his element, leaping from branch to branch but there was no way they would be able to keep up with him. Sokka stuck to the ground and Zuko did the same. Besides. It made it easier to talk.

Sokka adjusted his satchel across his back as he moved easily down the steep, stony hill. "So, sounds like you've had a shitty summer."

_My life in a nutshell, courtesy of Sokka. _ "That's putting it mildly." Zuko watched his step on the loose shale that covered the hillside. "Enough about me. How's things with yourself? How's Suki?"

"Yeah." Sokka massaged the back of his neck as he squinted up at the tree line. "About that. Suki and I called it quits at the end of last year."

_I'm an ass._ "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. It was kinda mutual." Sokka looked back , his dimples popping up as he gave a wry smile. "We both sorta... moved on."

Zuko felt a twinge of something. Out of all of his old friends, Sokka seemed like he was the one most comfortable in his own skin. And that was really, really, really... what? Attractive? It was a big plus to an already appealing package.

He groaned and mashed his forehead with the heel of his palm as guilt washed over him. This was **not** why he had asked Sokka to visit.

Sokka caught sight of him beating himself up and frowned in concern. Without thinking he took a step forward. "Hey are you okay-yaaugh!" The slippery shale gave way under Sokka's feet, causing a miniature landslide that ended with a painful landing at the bottom of the hill.

Zuko wiped all self-recriminations from his mind as he stumbled the rest of the way down, surfing the small streams of loose stone to come to Sokka's aid.

He fretted over Sokka who was clutching his leg. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. This ankle never healed quite right after it broke," Sokka said with a grimace.

"You don't look fine!" Zuko said with an unreasonable surge of anger that came to him all too easily these days.

He was immediately shamed by Sokka's reproachful, "Zuko!"

Sokka fiddled in his satchel and produced a length of cloth that he used to wrap his ankle. Sokka smiled impishly to ease his friend's worries. "I said I'll be fine." He threw up a hand to get some help standing.

Zuko eased the injured man up and tried to keep a cool head as he watched Sokka hobble around gingerly.

"I'm sorry. I've been having a hard time controlling my emotions recently."

"Quit apologizing! This Fire Lord thing must be pretty stressful." Sokka said congenially. He threw his arm around Zuko's shoulder, too preoccupied to notice the flush it brought to Zuko's face. They took a few awkward steps together, not quite yet in sync.

"Besides," Sokka thumped Zuko playfully on the chest with his free hand. "You're going to be cursing my name in about twenty minutes when you're carrying my ass like I'm your new bride."

Zuko thanked the gods that Sokka didn't appear to notice the brand new flush to his face.

--------

Jet had caught up with them a short while later and the two healthy men traded off on being a crutch for Sokka. They were more than ready for dinner when they returned to the palace.

After a few glasses of wine, Sokka was even more blunt than usual. And he was more than happy to point out Zuko's shortcomings.

"You're trying to do way too much by yourself." Sokka gestured wildly to punctuate his words. Unfortunately he was holding a goblet of the strong wine while doing so. "You're gonna go nuts if you think you can handle all this alone. You're already chased away Mai."

Zuko grimaced at the unvarnished truth. How could Sokka drop back into his life and be able to figure him out in just a day or two when he didn't even understand himself?

Sokka slammed down his goblet, sloshing still more liquid on to his hand. "Why do you keep forgetting you have friends?" He looked around flustered, searching for something to wipe his hand on. There seemed to be an infinite variety of utensils but few clean napkins. Annoyed at his clumsiness, he absently licked at wine stained skin. "Let somebody help you for once!"

Zuko couldn't stop staring as Sokka's tongue lapped up the mess on his fingers. He felt a little knot in his belly tighten. Was Sokka teasing him on purpose? He would have expected it of Jet but not Sokka. Never from Sokka. _Ugh. Was he that desperate that he was getting turned on by this? _ Apparently the answer was 'yes'. He was fucking delusional if he thought this would go anywhere.

Zuko felt eyes watching him. He stole a sideways glance at the quietest member of their dinner party and what he saw put him even more on edge.

By all outward appearances, Jet seemed to be only vaguely listening to the conversation. He was leaning back in his chair with fingers steepled in front of him. His eyes were hooded as he glanced back and forth between the two other men at the table, lips pursed in thought.

Jet was plotting. That was a bad, bad thing. _Probably for everyone __but__ Jet._

Jet's chair thumped to the floor, breaking the awkward silence. "If we're here trying to cheer Zuko up, we're doing a crap job of it," he said as he grabbed the bottle of wine to refill their glasses. "Let's have a toast." He brought his goblet up, jutting his chin out as he did so. The others accepted the tacit challenge and raised their glasses as well.

"To friends," said Sokka, pointedly looking at Zuko. Zuko flushed slightly and dropped his eyes to the table.

Unnoticed by the others, Jet's eyes lit up. "Exactly! To friends!" he said with a dazzling smile as they all drained their glasses.

--------

They had blasted through a few more bottles of red as the night progressed. This led to story time, regaling each other with exciting events in the intervening years. Jet was deliberately vague on his illicit activities, so Sokka was more than happy to fill the void.

Zuko was actually feeling pretty mellow until a small cough echoed in the large dining room. They all turned to see one of Zuko's aides, looking like he feared for his life.

"I thought I said I was not to be disturbed," Zuko said curtly.

"I..I..know my Lord," stuttered the hapless aid. "But there was a small... Ha. Aha... Incident that I thought would need your attention."

Zuko rose from his chair in disgust. "If you'll excuse me.." he said as he bowed formally to his guests and left to go tend to whatever the aide thought was so important.

Jet stretched in his chair and yawned. "So. When did Zuko turn into such a colossal prick?"

"Hey now!" Sokka protested as he refilled his goblet. "Cut him some slack. He's only being a little bit of a dick."

"Yeah well, he's going to self-destruct if he keeps going like this." Jet rose and moved to the large bay window admiring the spectacular view as the full moon the gardens in light.

"True," Sokka conceded. "He's building this wall around himself. It's like he's forgotten how to let people get close to him."

"Maybe somebody needs to punch through the wall," Jet said almost to himself as he idly fussed with the tassels at the end of the long decorative rope that held back the window's heavy drapes.

He turned on his heel to face Sokka. "How far are you willing to go to help him?" Jet asked softly.

Sokka turned grim. "I'll do whatever it takes."

"Good," said Jet. "I want to try something. See if you can roll with it." He couldn't elaborate further as Zuko re-entered the room sans aide.

The Fire Lord was dour as he returned to his seat at the table. "Sorry about that. I ordered them not to disturb us again."

"Excellent!" Jet said cheerily. He stood behind Zuko's chair and leaned against the back of it. "How 'bout a little game?"

Zuko looked up at Jet as if he had sprouted a second head. He looked quizzically at Sokka who shrugged and said, "Why not? Might be fun."

"It'll certainly be memorable," Jet promised earnestly.

Zuko sighed. "All right. What are the rules?"

"We'll get to that in a minute."

"What?" Zuko twisted in his chair in confusion. He never saw the sucker punch across the jaw that made him see stars.

"What the hell are you doing?" yelled Sokka, outraged. He yelped with pain and dropped back into his chair, his intoxication making him forget his injured ankle in his attempt to stand.

Quick as lightening, Jet expertly tied Zuko to the dinner chair with a section of rope he had snagged earlier from the curtains. "We're going to tear down some walls." He dragged the chair away from the table to gain access to Zuko's hands.

Zuko was still blinking tears away as he worked his jaw to test it out. He hissed as Jet secured his wrists extra tight.

"There are a few life lessons that everyone needs to learn. You…" Jet grunted as he cinched Zuko's ankles together with a tug. "…need to learn that you can rely on other people."

"You are a dead man." Zuko said, when he was finally able to speak.

Jet patted Zuko on the thigh patronizingly. "Been there. Done that. Wasn't fun." Zuko growled incoherently and struggled in his bonds. Jet pinched a nipple, earning him a roar of outrage from Zuko. Jet took the opportunity to pop a napkin in the open mouth, muffling the roar.

"It took almost me losing my life to figure it out I needed let others help me to survive." Jet continued conversationally as he yanked the strap holding Zuko to the chair tighter. "Trust me. It'll be a lot less painful for you to learn your lesson this way." He tucked a finger under Zuko's chin and tipped the gagged face up like a painter assessing a work in progress. Gold eyes burned with wine soaked fury. Jet's face broke into a wicked grin. "It'll also be a hell of a lot more fun."

Jet could hear Sokka behind him still struggling to rise from his chair. "I didn't sign up for this, you crazy son of a bitch!" he said furiously, alcohol slurring his words.

"You said you'd do whatever it took," Jet sneered over his shoulder as he checked his knots a final time. "You're not gonna back out now, are you?"

If the hot anger radiating off of Sokka was any indication, he had been born in to the wrong nation. He would have made a hell of a firebender. "I don't want any part of this!" He finally got to his feet and tried to move away from the table.

The bound man let out a small noise. There was no way Sokka could misinterpret the panicked plea so clear on Zuko's face. _Please don't leave me_.

Jet dropped his cocky expression. If an angry Sokka was anything like his angry sister, he needed to diffuse this quickly or things were going to go bad quickly. Leading Sokka by the elbow, he took him out of Zuko's earshot. "Hey," he started gently. "You know he needs this, and you need to be here for this to work.".

Sokka's voice dropped to a pissed-off whisper "And what the hell is 'this' supposed to be? The last thing he needs is more goddamn head games!"

"Maybe getting out of his head is just what he needs." Sokka looked ready to haul off and belt him, so Jet hurried to explain. "Look. He needs to learn how to let things go. Let other people take control from time to time. He needs to learn how to trust someone when he doesn't trust himself."

"So you tie him up?" Sokka smacked his forehead with his palm. "Genius! What a great way to get him to trust us!"

Jet snorted. "Zuko never trusted me. Even when we were fucking."

Sokka's eyelids fluttered as a wave of confusion made his unsteady body ripple. "When you were what-what?"

"It's been a few years, but yeah. Having sex. Fucking. Kinda what he's been wanting to do to you all day. I've been watching. I can tell." Jet snorted with mirth. "Did you honestly think I was hunting?"

Jet fought to contain himself at the sight of Sokka's mouth hanging agape. If he laughed now then he was totally screwed, and not in the way he usually liked. "Don't tell me you didn't notice? I know you're smarter than that."

"You…. He… I never…" Sokka sputtered. Jet had never seen him at such a loss for words. It was impressive. He winced slightly as he heard Sokka's voice crack. "ME?!?"

_Definitely not stupid. Just blind. _ Jet feigned surprise. "Of course 'you'. You're cute, funny and smart. Why would he not want you?"

"But he was with… And I was… And now…" Jet wouldn't have been surprised if the blush that suffused Sokka's whole face made it all the way down to his toes.

_Poor Sokka_. Jet idly wondered how long his luck was going to hold out. He put on a look of amazement next. "What? Do you not like Zuko?"

"No! I mean yes! I mean… I don't know!" He could almost see Sokka's alarmed brain whizzing in circles.

"C'mon." Jet elbowed Sokka in the side to reset the other's overactive brain. "He's insanely hot, a little fucked up in the head but deep down he's a nice guy. And it's obvious he cares about you a lot."

They both turned to look at the bound man. There was a fine sheen of sweat on Zuko's forehead, matting his hair to his face. He watched them right back, still simmering in silence.

"I'll prove it to you." Jet grabbed Sokka's shoulder and shoved him at the seated man. "Touch him."

The panic in Sokka's wide blue eyes made him look like a kid again. Jet's face turned to stone. "Do it."

Jet could almost hear Sokka's heart hammering in his chest.

Sokka's voice dropped to a raw whisper. "I won't let him hurt you. You know that, right?" He gently brushed the bangs from Zuko's forehead. Zuko nodded erratically and leaned into the touch as the shaking fingers trailed down his cheek. An explosion of triumph flared across Jet's face and was gone, the others too focused on each other to notice.

Jet closed in and knelt by Zuko's side. Zuko refused to look at him. "You need this. I know that if you didn't want it, you would have already burned through these ropes and kicked our asses into next week."

A long, silent minute passed.

Zuko slumped defeated in the chair, anger draining from him.

Jet swallowed and tried to temper his feeling of victory. He knew better than to count his eggs before they hatched. "Okay. Here are the rules. The only thing that matters is right here, right now. Just the three of us. Nothing else. If at any point you want out, you just tell me you've had enough." He gently tugged the small wad of fabric from Zuko's mouth.

Zuko dipped his head, red faced, chest heaving as if he had just run the longest race of his life, too ashamed to look either of them in the eye.

Jet began stroking Zuko's neck as if he were gentling a spooked ostrich horse. "You're being incredibly brave. We're gonna help you, " he whispered. Louder, he looked at Sokka. "Now do you believe me?".

Sokka licked his lips and nodded, mouth too dry to speak.

There was another long silence until Zuko's voice creaked "So what happens now?"

"We take it slow. Since you've seen the light, you get a reward." Jet sliced the ropes confining the bound man to the chair with a small knife.

Zuko rose to his feet, a little unsteady. He gestured with his still tethered wrists. "And these?"

"That stays. You need a little reminder to not melt our faces off." Jet said as he hugged Zuko from behind. Locked together they both looked at the frozen Sokka. A little bit of nostril flare was the only thing that showed he was not a statue.

Jet whispered in Zuko's ear like a little devil. "Truth now. You like him."

"Of course."

"Do you want him?" Jet could hear Zuko's jaw click as he gritted his teeth. He used his body to give Zuko a little shake. "No more secrets. Do. You. Want. Him?"

"Yes," came the hoarse reply.

Jet pressed himself fully against Zuko's back, forcing them both to step closer to the nervous man in front of them. "Kiss him."

Jet nudged Zuko closer still. Slowly, hesitantly, Zuko caressed Sokka's cheek with bound hands.

The spell immobilizing Sokka finally broke and he dove in to capture Zuko's lower lip with his teeth. A little moan of relief escaped Zuko's lips as the two continued, languidly exploring each other's mouths.

Jet's eyes lit up, a proud teacher approving of his students' performances. He occasionally let his hands drift to Sokka's hip or Zuko's thigh. "Good," he murmured into Zuko's ear as the two finally came up for air. "You've earned another reward." He produced the small blade again and sliced through the fine silk of Zuko's tunic, stripping him to the waist.

With lips swollen and slightly parted, Jet could see a trace of alarm creeping back into Sokka's lust haze. Jet didn't want to lose him. "If you're taking notes, he likes this a lot." With no further preamble, Jet gave Zuko's neck a long lick and began to mouth the angular jaw line. Zuko exhaled sharply and tossed his head back onto Jet's shoulder to allow better access.

Sokka let out a small whimper as Zuko mindlessly grabbed at his tunic to reel him in. The indecision warring on Sokka's face was delicious to watch. Jet's heart sang as Sokka gave in and began tonguing Zuko's collar bone.

Together they wound the firebender into a tightly coiled spring. Hands, lips and tongue explored every inch they could see. They took time to further disrobe each other, letting skin touch skin, Zuko helping where he could.

Zuko was trembling but only let out a small grunt when Sokka dropped to his knees and began kissing the skin around Zuko's exposed belly button.

Jet didn't like the quiet. "Stop!" he barked.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked sluggishly, still wading through a morass of alcohol, arousal and indecision.

"Not you. Him!" Jet grabbed a handful of Zuko's hair at the base of his scalp and forced Zuko's head down towards Sokka. "You are one stubborn little fuck!" Jet growled as he gave Zuko's head a shake. "One of your best friends is on his knees for you and you can't even let him hear you appreciate it? Is he just another mouth to you?"

"N.. no!" Zuko stammered, too lost to craft a coherent sentence. "I just..." he trailed off, in obvious distress.

The other man was so close to opening up Jet could taste it. Maybe he just needed to push a little harder. Jet gripped the fistful of hair in his hand tighter and gave another shake. "Just what?" he growled.

Zuko's face contorted in anguish. He shook his head wildly at some debate only he could hear. "I'm afraid!" he finally gasped.

An inkling of doubt crept into Jet's mind. Did he go too far yet again? His tone softened slightly as he said, "Don't tell me. Tell him."

With eyes screwed shut, Zuko tried to compose himself. "I want this. I want you!" Red rimmed gold colored eyes popped open again, focusing on the Water Tribe man at his feet. "But not if it might destroy our friendship. I can't be alone again. I just can't. " Zuko slumped in defeat. "It's too much."

Jet's whole demeanor changed as if someone had sucked all of the light out of the room. Where he had been hard and unforgiving, he was now gentle and yielding as Zuko sagged against him. Jet guided them both, cradling the frantic firebender in his arms as he took a seat on the floor. Sokka hovered over them both in alarm.

"Shh. It's all right," Jet murmured, hugging the wrung out man on his lap.

"Is there anything I can do?" Sokka looked miserable, torn between tearing Jet apart with his bare hands and letting Jet talk Zuko down.

Jet shook his head. "No. This is my fault. I shouldn't have pushed him so hard so fast." With more easy words and gentle caresses, Jet got Zuko to unwind slowly. "I'm sorry," Jet whispered over and over.

It took some time for Zuko to come back to himself. Jet could feel his breathing normalize and the body he was holding finally relax. "Welcome back," Jet said half-jokingly.

Sokka scooted closer, desperate to help in some way.

Zuko's voice was harsh to his own ears. "After all we've been through, I didn't think being alone again would be so hard. I thought I could handle it. I was wrong."

"At least that's one lesson learned," Jet said with a smile.

Zuko let out a short cough of a laugh. "So I guess it wasn't a total loss."

"No." Sokka finally broke his uncharacteristically long silence. "There was another lesson too."

"You learned just how messed up I really am?" Zuko closed his eyes to try and block out the memory of everything that had happened that night. _One of my best friendships ruined. And for what? The possibility of a random fuck? _He felt so stupid.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt warm lips press against his own. He couldn't open his eyes, savoring the gentle kiss. Jet nudged him from behind.

"Look at him," Jet said, softly nuzzling Zuko's ear. "He's laying his heart out for you."

Zuko finally dared open them. Hooded blue eyes were looking right back.

Zuko could feel Sokka's suddenly smiling lips speak against his mouth. "So, how's it going?" Zuko laughed, honest and open for once.

With a shove, Jet put Sokka on his back. Still hugging Zuko from behind, Jet teasingly ran his hands over Zuko's chest.

Zuko felt that damned whisper tickle his ear again just as he felt Jet's erection nudging him from behind. "It's okay. Show him. He deserves it."

So Zuko did what he failed to do before. He let out every moan and sigh, every gasp and groan. He felt Jet's hand finally wrap around his cock and he bucked into it blindly.

A chuckle and another whisper from next to Zuko's ear. "Don't rush this. Take a look at what you did." It took a moment for Zuko to regain focus.

A breath caught in Zuko's throat. He would remember this moment and say that the only way he could describe Sokka was _hungry_. Any conflict of conscience was long gone. Sprawled out in front of them, Sokka was irresistible, gently stroking himself as he bit his lip.

Jet wrapped his arms around Zuko and pressed his head to speak into the nape of Zuko's neck. "You did that. You opened up. "

Jet's arms shifted and Zuko felt a gentle push at his lower back. He tried to catch himself. How had he forgotten that his hands were still tied? Sokka caught him easily, though. Zuko made the best of the situation, hooking his bound hands around Sokka's neck, and Sokka made the best of it by reaching up for another kiss. Zuko felt Jet press his weight into him, sandwiching Zuko between the two men.

The devil addressed them both. "You're both so beautiful like this." He delivered soft caresses to both of them in turn. "I would like to end this right. Can you trust me to do that?"

Sokka shot a look of anger straight over Zuko's shoulder. "Only if Zuko says he's okay with it."

Of course Jet would ask this now. Fucking dirty lowdown son of a whore. Zuko ran through several more curses in his head before he could outwardly respond. He gritted his teeth and hissed "Yes! Do it!"

Zuko rest his head in the crook of Sokka's shoulder as he felt Jet's weight disappear. He heard sounds that he couldn't recognize then the prod of slick warm fingers at his backside. Sokka ground into his thigh reflexively as the intrusion behind made Zuko bite down on the skin at his lips. After some minutes, the fingers disappeared to be replaced with the silk wrapped hardness of Jet. Slowly, carefully, Jet entered him fully. For a panicky second he thought he was going to veer out of control again but Sokka was there, bringing him back down to earth with another deep kiss. They startled together as Jet's long callused fingers managed to capture the heads of their arousals, getting them to slide against each other as he thrust and stroked in tempo.

Whatever this was, Jet was a master. He guided the three of them through a chord progression, a harmonic of sighs and movement. The rhythm increased as they spiraled up and up. Zuko went first, unsurprisingly, bringing Sokka with him. Jet released his hold on them, not wanting to harm over sensitized skin. An aftershock between the two of them sent Jet over the edge. He held on to enough energy to avoid collapsing and crushing the bodies underneath him. "Perfect." He laid down gentle kisses along the length of Zuko's shivering spine. "Perfect." Jet leaned back and looked down with affection on the two exhausted men tangled together. "Perfect." And it was.


End file.
